The present disclosure relates to optical data storage media, and more particularly, to holographic storage mediums as well as methods of making and using the same.
Holographic storage is the data storage of holograms, which are images of three dimensional interference patterns created by the intersection of two beams of light, in a photosensitive medium. The superposition of a reference beam and a signal beam, containing digitally encoded data, forms an interference pattern within the volume of the medium resulting in a chemical reaction that changes or modulates the refractive index of the medium. This modulation serves to record as the hologram both the intensity and phase information from the signal. The hologram can later be retrieved by exposing the storage medium to the reference beam alone, which interacts with the stored holographic data to generate a reconstructed signal beam proportional to the initial signal beam used to store the holographic image.
Each hologram may contain anywhere from one to 1×106 or more bits of data. One distinct advantage of holographic storage over surface-based storage formats, including CDs or DVDs, is that a large number of holograms may be stored in an overlapping manner in the same volume of the photosensitive medium using a multiplexing technique, such as by varying the signal and/or reference beam angle, wavelength, or medium position. However, a major impediment towards the realization of holographic storage as a viable technique has been the development of a reliable and economically feasible storage medium.
Early holographic storage media employed inorganic photorefractive crystals, such as doped or undoped lithium niobate (LiNbO3), in which incident light creates refractive index changes. These index changes are due to the photo-induced creation and subsequent trapping of electrons leading to an induced internal electric field that ultimately modifies the index through a linear electro-optic effect. However, LiNbO3 is expensive, exhibits relatively poor efficiency, fades over time, and requires thick crystals to observe any significant index changes.
More recent work has led to the development of polymers that can sustain larger refractive index changes owing to optically induced polymerization processes. These materials, which are referred to as photopolymers, have significantly improved optical sensitivity and efficiency relative to LiNbO3 and its variants. In prior art processes, “single-chemistry” systems have been employed, wherein the media comprise a homogeneous mixture of at least one photoactive polymerizable liquid monomer or oligomer, an initiator, an inert polymeric filler, and optionally a sensitizer. Since it initially has a large fraction of the mixture in monomeric or oligomeric form, the medium may have a gel-like consistency that necessitates an ultraviolet (UV) curing step to provide form and stability. Unfortunately, the UV curing step may consume a large portion of the photoactive monomer or oligomer, leaving significantly less photoactive monomer or oligomer available for data storage. Furthermore, even under highly controlled curing conditions, the UV curing step may often result in variable degrees of polymerization and, consequently, poor uniformity among media samples.
Thus, there remains a need for improved polymer systems suitable for holographic data storage media. In particular it would be advantageous for the data storage media to be written and read at the same wavelength without any degradation of the stored data.